A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed Transcript
Here is the transcript of A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Gigan Rocks, The Babylon Rogues are standing in front of a stone keyboard which has a chalice with an Ark of the Cosmos in it. Jet presses some keys while Wave and Storm are standing behind him. Wave and Storm are a bit scared. then Jet thinks for a moment. Jet the Hawk: That takes care of that trap. Wave the Swallow: (nods) Storm the Albatross: (hits his fists together) Yup! Wave and Storm are waiting for Jet to take the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet takes it steadily out of the chalice. Jet the Hawk: (holds the Arks of the Cosmos up) I got it! Suddenly, Wave sees a shooting star in the sky. Wave the Swallow: Look, a shooting star. Then, she closed her eyes and puts her hands together. Storm the Albatross: Hey, whatcha doing there, Wave? Wave the Swallow: Making a wish. They say if you make a wish before it disappears, it’ll come true. Storm the Albatross: Ahh ha ha, how old are you? Grow up! Right, boss? However, he sees Jet making a wish too. Storm the Albatross: Uh oh... Jet the Hawk: (thinks to himself) ...All right, star, give me the power to beat him. Then, Three meteorites pass by one by one. Suddenly, the horizon glows red from a meteor impact and the ground shakes. Storm looks at the sky. He is scared and starts wishing when an earthquake occurs. Storm and Wave: Whoa! The stone keyboard and chalice retracts into the ground.. Jet the Hawk: No, the trap! Two huge boulders start falling down, when suddenly, the Ark of the Cosmos in Jet's hands starts glowing. The stones are suspended in the air and the Babylon Rogues start floating. Jet the Hawk: What?! Wave and Storm floats up behind him. Jet the Hawk: Looks like my wish came true already. Haa ha ha ha! With that said, The Babylon Rogues Gravity Dives away from the ruins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Autumn Blaze (VO): A Ranger Friend in Need to do a Ranger Deed! The next morning, Twilight and the girls at CHS meet with one of the teachers, Rain Shine. Rain Shine: Hello, Girls. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rain Shine, Autumn Blaze. Autumn Blaze: Hi, Girls. How's it going? Applejack: Oh well, you know, just relaxing at our own classroom as usual. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's true. Fluttershy: And how's everything with your classmates and Rain Shine, Autumn? Autumn Blaze: Pretty good, I'd always hang out all the time as usual. Rain Shine: Now then, Autumn Blaze, it's time we get ourselve to class. Autumn Blaze: Yes, Ma'am. (to Twilight and her friends) See ya, Girls. Spike: Later, Autumn. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil scheme. Dr. Eggman: Now then, the time has come for our next plan. Orbot: Indeed, Doctor, I most certainly agree. Cubot: But uh.... what's our next plan? Dr. Eggman: It's simple, we start looking for the Ark of the Cosmos. Orbot: And how will you find them? Dr. Eggman: With this. With that said, he pressed the button and brought out Egg-MicroTech. Egg-MicroTech: Greetings, Master, What is my task? Dr. Eggman: I've came up with a plan that will sure to change everything. Egg-MicroTech: What is the mission, Master? Dr. Eggman: I want you to lead my Egg Pawns and capture the students at CHS and CPA, once you do that, find the Arks of the Cosmos. Then, head straight to the Military Base. Egg-MicroTech: Consider it done, Master. So, he set out on the mission to begin the hunt for the Arks. At Crystal Prep Academy, Coach Rutherford was ready to coach them. Coach Rutherford: (whistles) Break time over! Prepare for dodgeball! Raphael Parker: Alright, Guys, let's do this! Sawyer Porter: You bet, Partner. Patrick Simmons: Right. Just as they were preparing for the games, Egg-MicroTech appeared out of nowhere. Angelina Rodriguez: Uh oh! Egg Pawns! Rachel Parker: We're gonna need some help! Arnold Rodriguez: There's no time for that now, Rachel, we'll be able to handle this ourselves. Raphael Parker: Yeah, let's go! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! (morphed) All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow! So, they fought off the Egg Pawns giving the students the time to escape. Erica Adams: Everyone! Get inside the school building! But was no use, Egg-MircoTech was carrying on the plan. Egg-MircoTech: So sorry, Rangers, but I'm afraid that your classmates are leaving with me. As the Egg Pawns distracted the rangers, Egg-MircoTech and the rest of them took the students. Rachel Parker: They're getting away! Patrick Simmons: Drat... a trap to stall for time! At the CPA Office, Professor Neighsay came to warn Ransik. Professor Neighsay: Ransik, we have a disastrous situation on our hands. Ransik: Professor Neighsay, what seems to be the problem, My friend? Professor Neighsay: It's our students, they were taken hostage by one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Ransik: What!? Nadira: On no, that's terrible! (to her father) What should we do, Daddy? Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira, we must warn Palutena about this before it's too late! Professor Neighsay: An excellent suggestion, Ransik. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5